


Cleansing Fire

by Ryder



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead (comic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder/pseuds/Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction Tumblr Prompt: Merle/Michonne from Walking Dead</p><p>Merle had been a Southern boy all his life and was taught from an early age that different was the worse thing a person could be. These teachings, along with his unchecked anger, had filled him with bitterness and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardian-of-curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=guardian-of-curiosity).



> This is an unproofed draft. I have never seen Walking Dead. So here is an au(?) that is probably completely out of character. This is not what I was expecting to write. Kinda made myself sad over characters I don’t know. lol, what?

_____

Merle had been a Southern boy all his life and was taught from an early age that different was the worse thing a person could be. These teachings, along with his unchecked anger, had filled him with bitterness and hate. 

His little brother, Daryl, would mingle with the others and it made his blood boil. His kin was mixing with them and getting along with a Chinese - ‘Korean’ - his brother would correct and other unsavory sorts. 

But worst of all was that woman. Michonne had brought with her a unique light that made Merle see himself doused in hellfire. She tolerated him as a flame would a moth - not at all.

He’d spout abuse and she’d put him quickly in his place. Burned though he was, Merle could not stop his fascination with the dark-skinned survivor. He began to question the old teachings carved into his hardened heart.

Michonne grew to be a commrad in arms against the blight of walking dead. She lessened the attitudes he had long adopted and taught him what it meant to be human. Her feelings toward him, however, he never knew.

A scuffle, a bite, a shot. His only thought was of the lady whom he had defeated his personal prejudice for. Sadly, it was not enough. Life is filled with sorrow and he had reawakened cold and dead.

_____


End file.
